1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an on-die termination enable signal generator, a semiconductor apparatus, and a semiconductor system.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses prevent distortion of input/output (I/O) signals through impedance matching with external apparatuses.
The circuit for performing the impedance matching is an on-die termination (ODT) circuit.
The semiconductor apparatuses receive data without distortion through the ODT circuit and store the received data when the semiconductor apparatuses receive data from the outside.
The semiconductor apparatuses may be mass-produced as products and may go through a lot of tests. However, for the semiconductor apparatuses where the ODT circuit is operated only when data is input, its bothersome to have to operate the ODT circuit by having to input data for the tests. Further, since the data is not input and thus the ODT circuit does not operate for the test, it is difficult to verify the ODT circuit.